Filgaias Demon
by Goldamon X
Summary: A maiden, a knight, a mysterious child and a wanderer. Four souls.Four lives.One destiny. Will they stop the coming threat to Filgaia or be swallowed in the Darkness that comes to consume it.(AU) First Fic please rr
1. Prophecy

Filgaias Demons

"Humans were not meant to be our slaves!! We were to grow with them and help them!!! Not enslave them"

"Brother... You are wrong. We demons are the superior race. The strong were born to enslave the weak. That is how the world works."

"Your wrong!! I'll show you,mother and... everyone else"

With that the angel in a demons body fell to Filgaia to reawaken when his bretheren would come to enslave and destroy like they have so many times before...

Excerpt from the Tome of Ages made by the Elw race.


	2. Mysterious Child

1Hello everyone this is X here, bringing to you His first story to be posted (or rather chapter of a story)

Goldamon: And I am his Partner and head Muse Goldamon

Goldamon X: Nice ta meet ya

I hope that you will like this story...oh yeah Goldamon do the disclaimer!!!

Goldamon: Why it's obvious that you don't own Wild Arms

Grr!!! I know that but unless you do an official Disclaimer we'll get hounded by lawyers!! We don't have that kind of Money!!!

Goldamon: Correction you don't have that kind of cash. I however only exist in the digital world so they can't get to me!!!

...How's this then. You don't do it you don't eat

Goldamon: Um... you know I can just break any locks and stuff you put on the fridge right.

But you can't go shopping. Ergo no food!!!

Goldamon: ...Fine

Disclaimer: Me and X do not own Wild Arms If we do may I Be struck down by a shining Pink and silver Digimon

Goldamon: Happy now?

Yes. Now on with the fic

Oh yeah

P.O.V. change

'thoughts'

(Flashback)

Vahn Bateson

The Mysterious Child

Rain falls in torrents causing the dirt below to rapidly change to mud leaving a trail for a young child's pursuers. His grey hair was soaked having lost his hat long ago. His cloak was also wet from the unusually heavy rainfall. But none of this mattered now. If he were caught they would put him back in the bad room again. And guess what? He really did not want to go back there. So he ran hoping that he would not be caught.

"There he is!!! He just went behind some trees. Let some of the Garms loose they'll get him"

'Oh no!! Would they really sic those big mean puppies on me? Doesn't matter I have to keep on running'

And run he did for at that moment the Garms were released. He tried weaving through the trees but they could hear to well for that.

'Ooh. This is hopeless. I cant out run them maybe I should just give up..... No... Big sis Noa wouldn't want that.'

(Approx. 3 hours ago)

"Noa..."

"Yes Vahn?"

Noa was one of the older kids in the bad house as the children called it. She had blue hair and green eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wore the same as all of the other children did a simple Grey shirt and pants as well as the other necessities. She was looked up to and she was their unofficial leader.

"Um where are we going? Is it time to play in the gardens!"

"No Vahn we are trying to get out of here."

Now it should be noted that Vahn has been raised in this Building for most of his 7 year old life. So to leave it for no reason would seem, at the least, strange.

"Why?"

"This is a bad place Vahn. Do you remember the Doctors?"

Noa was crying now for some reason. Vahn could only nod his head and remember the horrible operations and "Doctors"

"Well we need to get of here so we don't have to go to them any more."

"Oh...Ok but what about Lahn?"

"I couldn't get him... sorry..."

With the innocence that only a child could manage he said

"Ok then lets get out of here"

Thus their escape started. After about an hour they had stopped to rest. Noa took the large object, which was wrapped in cloth, off her back. Vahn had failed to notice this item earlier.

"What's that?"

"This? Oh that's right you have never seen a weapon before have you? This is a sword."

"What's a sword?"

Curious he touched one of the edges.

"OW!!! That hurts. Swords hurt. I don't like swords!"

"Now Vahn you should of known that you shouldn't have touched a sharp edge. And swords are meant to hurt but they can be used to protect like I will soon be using it to do"

"What do ya mean??"

Noa paused in deep thought it appeared.

"Well on the other side of this wall are a lot of bad men that will want to hurt us. I need to protect you sense you are to little to protect yourself"

She paused again.

"Okay Vahn this is what I want you to do. Once we get to the other side of the wall you run into the forest and keep on running until you meet some nice people okay?"

"Why? Aren't you coming with me?"

"...I will if I can but I might not be able to..."

She was starting to cry again. Vahn reached and wiped them away.

"You said that big kids don't cry. I know that no matter what happens I'll find you cause you're my family just like every one else okay?"

"You know Vahn for a kid your pretty smart sometimes you know that?"

"Not really but that's what mama and papa said to me before I went away"

"...Okay then we will meet again but later okay. Pinkie Promise"

"Right!"

With that they looped their pinkies and took off.

(Present)

Tears came at the memory as he realized that they would not be meeting again for a long time.

"Hey I found some foot prints!! He was probably just here"

'Oh no!! they're gonna find me'

He was about to start running when he heard some thing that made his blood run cold.

"What happened to the other Escapee?"

"She was killed. She put up a fight and the tranqs would not work. It's okay any way. She was marked for termination anyway"

It is said that on that day 15 years ago that the doors to the Forbidden Realm were opened. That's almost true. What was opened was vicious fury of young child that has had their family torn away from them in front of their eyes. In this case while not in front of his eyes it was pretty dang close.

Vahn had moved from behind his hiding place when he heard the words telling him Noa was dead. To say he was pissed would be an extreme understatement. By the time the men knew what had hit them the Garms were charcoal and their trainer was lacking a rather vital body part.

His head.

As the child rose from the dead man his elf like ears were shown to the world and his short hair was bathed in the mans blood. The others began to run in fear but they would not get far.

"Fire consumes all and destroys!!! BURN!!!"

And burn they did. While it may have started small it quickly grew circling him like a pair of flaming serpents. It then surrounds him like a ball and expands rapidly consuming the surrounding area burning all to dust.

For months after wards not even birds would fly over that scorched land.

As for Vahn he managed to make it to a nearby mining town, days later, where they mined dragon fossils. He was adopted and no one ever knew of what happened only days ago in that forest.

And for now that is where his story ends...

Virginia: Next time on Filgaias Demon....

Innocent girl's voice: In the next chapter the second star of our show will be introduced along with the beggining of this adventure as well as my travelling companions....(looks to her back)

Right….. traveling companions…..

Next time: The Maiden: Ceil Avenir

Goldamon: Virginia!!!! What the hell are you doin here??

Virginia: Well... Me and some of the others from the Wild Arms Crew have decided to be muses for X while he does our fanfiction. We think that he may need some help. (looks at script) yeah you need lots of help. lots of it..

that hurts you know

Anyway see ya.


End file.
